sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Squid Lake: Infiltrating Aquarius
---- HJek_Pathon A near-human in appearance, just barely breaking six feet in height. His stature seems firm and well defined, as if used to hard labor of some sort. His face seems stretched more vertically than horizontal, but is thickened at the edges by thick sideburns of bushy red hair, similar to the bushy crop of red that adorns his crown. The bottom of his sideburns are pulled into a small ponytail by brown and yellow braids, with fake extensions hanging down below his jaw in a manner akin to tentacles. Similar extensions are affixed to the upper lobes of each ear, in a manner showing a bit of style. His eyes seem alien in nature, with yellow irises that flex and stretch when adjusting to the light. When he speaks, there is a slight gurgle to his voice, as if a flap in his voice box protects some kind of third lung or second stomach. His attire might suggest a spacer with no ship, worn clothing preserved by the salty winds of Dac that vaguely conceal its age. Brown trousers with a hint of red and permanent crease-marks adorn his legs, with sturdy boots that were designed for lasting, not fashion. An armored vest bulbs out beneath a dark maroon shirt, showing that he's no fool to the dangers of the galaxy, and his arms are protected by a faded yellow bomber jacket, where much of the yellow die has retreated into the dewback hide that its made from. When armed, a simple holster adorns his waist. ---- The operation was to incite a civil war between the Quarren and the Mon Calamari. ISB sleeper-agents already in position at Dac were awakened first, then fresh covert agents were slowly injected into the social system. It had taken weeks to commence, and only high ranking members of Task Force Inquisitor even knew what was happening. Once the agents were in position, simple encoded messages were sent into space, and received by the ISB control center on HIMS Inquisitor. The first few stages of the mission were clear. Observe the Quarren population and seek out a slim few who may be corrupt enough to work with the ISB agents directly, in exchange for certain favors from the Empire. Congruently, utilize the shady history between the Quarren and the Mon Calamari to begin inciting racial frustrations. Having adopted a new identity, complete with surgical enhancements to make his disguise convincing, Korynn Fleming is now in place. Taking the role of a stranded, Near-Human spacer named Hjek Pathon, he's begun to find his way toward Quarren territory, a daunting task indeed, considering the Quarren were not fond of letting outlanders into their deep-sea dwellings... Agent McKenna is one of those agents who have been busy on Dac, gathering information when he was able by talking with the residents of the differing locals as well as taking photos of places that might be of importance to their mission, all of which were then sent on up the proper channels. Currently, he's standing at the border of one of the more populated areas, looking for the life of him like a tourist. Like Korynn, the agent has assumed a different identity; his own that of a Sarian man by the name of Antar Evoros who is here on vacation. Hjek Pathon finds himself aboard a public undersea transport, plowing through the clear waters of the Algae Sward and past the Seascape Mountains. He watches, his alien eyes blinking slowly as the vessel approaches the Domed City of Aquarius... arguably the closest they'll be able to get to the Quarren for now. After the vessel has docked inside the great domed city, Pathon finds his way to a quiet meeting place, in a glass tunnel at the fringe of the city. Spotting Agent McKenna under his guise as Antar Evoros, Korynn strides toward the fellow agent, keeping in character by carrying a rather roguish smirk on his face. "Antar Evoros," he says with a smirk. "I'll be damned." He clasps the fellow on the shoulder. "I'd've bet thirteen pounds of duranium that I'd never run into your face again. And here of all places, looking like a blasted tourist!" He'd been working on the dialect for some time, but the flap of syntheskin buried in his voice box, the very thing that causes his voice to sound garbly and non-human, was difficult to get used to. He interjects in a quieter voice, "Dj'you find a quiet place to talk?" "Well, I'll be the business end of an eopie! Hjak? By the Maker!" The man clasps the other on the shoulder, acting for the life of him that they're old friends meeting up after many months, or perhaps even years, of not having seen each other. "How has your family been?" He pauses and then nods, his voice dropping as he replies to his fellow agent's query while acting nonchalant at the same time. "Yes...follow me." His voice raises as he turns, pivoting slightly and his arm is drawn about Hjek's shoulder as he leads him down the street to a quiet alleyway. "So what have you been into, lately? Are you still playing the lady's man or has that wife of yours finally gotten you to settle down?" Hjek smirks and snorts at the same time. "C'mon, Evoros," he grunts. "What she don't know don't hurt her." He follows along with even strides, reaching one hand up to brush at the braid hanging beneath his jaw. "Rotten ship done failed me again. This time she blew a few hyperdrive rings, so I ain't getting off this overgrown teardrop until my loans get approved." The alley's finally reached and Evoros ducks into it while making it look like it's just another shortcut that they're taking to get to another part of the city, the agent keeping cool, calm. His training wouldn't allow him to be any other way. "Always something with you, isn't it? First you're caught with that Gammorian girl by your old lady and now your ship's out of commission? I swear, you need better luck. I can give you some of mine." As he finds a shadowy place, Evoros pauses and ducks into a deep doorway, motioning to 'Hjek' to join him. Hjek's face would darken out of play, but there is nobody in sight. Instead, he merely murmurs a disgruntled response. "I told you never to bring that up again." Once inside the doorway, he lets down some of his guard, his eyes taking on a cold, collective look in spite of the reactive lenses that give them a decidedly non-human twist. "You give me good fodder to use, and you're going to get it used against you, old man." Once the agent's sure everything's quiet, he drops his guise for a moment and mutters, "Alright, I think I got some stuff you can use." A datapad is extracted from a pouch and handed over, the screen currently blank as it's turned off. "I got layouts of buildings and streets, some floor layouts of a few important buildings and the names of the more prominent figures within the city." "Quarren?" asks Korynn, keeping his dialogue to a minimum, but clearly asking in regards to the race of the prominent figures mentioned. He accepts the datapad swiftly, flicks it to life, enters the decryption code and begins scanning the contents. Every two seconds he switches to a new page, committing a fair portion of the maps and layouts to his memory for now. The agent nods and gives a bit of a snort, albeit a good humored one. "Yes." He leans against the doorframe as he watches Korynn, his expression a bit smug. If there's one thing McKenna can safely brag about it is how he's good at what he does. "Hopefully that's enough but I'll be here a while longer. Give me a transmission if anything else is needed." Korynn nods his head slowly. "I want you to watch this one," he says, turning the datapad around and indicating one of the Quarren figure's dossiers with his fingertip. "Get close with him if you can." He flips the datapad about and slips a datachit into it, copying the information in a matter of seconds. He then hands the datapad back to McKenna and tucks the chit onto a safe pocket... where he'll crush it if necessary, but will use that information to distribute maps with the other agents. "I'm looking for documented information about the civil war that occurred approximately four point five millennia past. Most of it was destroyed, but I'm expecting some of it to have survived. Also, keep your eyes open for the name Tikkes... Quarren Senator during the Separatist crisis. Modifying documented information about Tikkes will be critical to our success here. I will have more instructions for you as long as you remain useful." "Yes, I can get close and..well, yes." McKenna looks around and frowns as he sees someone coming and he pushes Hjek away, frowning before he laughs. "Always the joker, I see. Glad that old Hutt of a wife hasn't taken that from you..." The voice drops once more as the passer-by continues on their way and he nods to his fellow ISB agent, smiling a bit as he whispers, "You'll get your information. Don't worry." Following suit, Hjek snorts. "She knows what a man needs." He then bows his head slowly, and puts a hand on the man's shoulder. "Glad I can trust you, Evoros. See you 'round, long as you and I are stranded in fish-land." He turns and heads away, meaning to find the nearest tavern and get reasonably sloshed. There's nothing like blending in, naturally. Leaving the other way, the man named Evoros slips out the alley and returns to the central part of the city, a small recording device held in his hand once the datapad's returned to its proper place. An agent's job is never done.